Kido Saori
Kido Saori is the latest reincarnation of the Goddess of Wisdom, Cunning, War, Strategy, Civilization and Hope Athena, born with the aim of leading her Saints to defend the Earth in Holy Wars. Saori can use the element of Light. As the firstborn child of the All Mighty Zeus, Athena was always beloved by the God of Gods, who often viewed her presence and words as higher and more valuable than any other's. Naturally, this brought the emergence of many rivalries between Athena and other Olympians during the Mythological Era. When Zeus, for unknown reasons, decided to abandon Mankind and the mortal Universe, and isolate himself atop the highest Heavens, he chose a successor to become the God who'd rule over men. However, said God was neither Hades nor Poseidon, much less any other God of comparable age, but rather the young Athena. Now, with Humanity bestowed upon her, Athena became the Patron Goddess of the Earth and Protector of Mankind, and has ever since opposed all those who seek to claim it for themselves and bring the end to it all. She is the Goddess of Hope, fighting alongside her army of Saints into the name of Love and Justice on the Earth. Statistics *'Name': Kido Saori, Athena, The Goddess of Wisdom, Patron Goddess of the Earth, Protector of Mankind *'Origin': Saint Seiya Omega *'Gender': Female *'Age': 39 (Millions of years as Athena) *'Birthday': *'Classification': Human, Deity, Greek God, Goddess of Wisdom, War, Strategy, Hope and Humanity, Reincarnation of Athena *'Blood Type': *'Height': 165 cm (5'5") *'Weight': 50 kg (110 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Blue *'Hair Color': Purple *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': Apex *'Powers and Abilities': Light Manipulation, Telepathy, Healing, Expert Staff Specialist, Superhuman Strength, Speed, Endurance and Durability, Master Strategist and Tactician, Immense Cosmo Power (Intuition, Miraculosity, Arayashiki and Godhood) *'Standard Equipment': Athena Cloth and Shield, Athena's Staff *'Weaknesses': Can't survive in space for much time. Not as durable without her Cloth. Incompetent fighter without her Cloth *'Voice Actor': Shoko Nakagawa Power Ranking *'Attack Potency': Island level (On par with Ares) | Country level (Nearly as strong as Zeus and Odin) *'Speed': Massively Hypersonic Combat and Reaction Speed | Speed of Light *'Lifting Strength': Class T+ | Class P *'Striking Strength': Class EJ | Class ZJ *'Durability': At least Island level | Country level *'Stamina': Godly *'Range': Hundreds of Kilometers | At least Hundreds is Kilometers *'Intelligence': Nigh-Omniscient *'Key': Base | Athena Cloth Appearance Saori Kido has long purple hair and blue eyes. She is usually seen wearing a white dress during her time as a human, before later changing to wear a more simple white, sleeveless robe. During the war against Pallas, Saori now wears a special ring on her right arm, which connects the two sisters to each other. Personality Saori is very kind, caring and gentle, compared to the other ruthless and mortal-hating gods. She fulfills her duty as the goddess Athena and protector of Earth, with her Saints risking their lives to protect her. Saori (Athena) is willing to fight against other gods to protect the people of Earth, even from her own siblings in Poseidon, Hades, and most recently, Pallas. The deaths of many Saints impacted her as she cried and grieved for the deaths, bearing the burden of not being able to protect them instead of the other way around. Saori is also compassionate, and is willing to give those who once served her a second chance despite their own reasons. Overall, she is the reincarnation of the Goddess of Hope and Humanity, fighting alongside her army of Saints in the name of love and justice on the Earth. History Main Skills and Equipment Athena God Cloth: Being a goddess, Athena has access to one of the 12 Kamuis that only gods can wear. The Cloth features golden armored platting that covers most of her entire body, with lilac inlays, huge, golden wings that reaches Athena's heels, a fabric-like skirt going from her waist to her feet, a helmet and her shield. Athena also carries a golden staff even without her cloth. Light Manipulation: Telepathy: Healing: Immense Cosmo Power: As one of the 12 Olympian Gods, Athena herself, has vastly massive amounts of Cosmo. When exerted, it is pure white in color. *'Intuition': *'Miraculosity': *'Arayashiki': *'Godhood': Relationships *Sagittarius Seiya *Libra Shiryu *Cygnus Hyoga *Andromeda Shun *Phoenix Ikki *Gemini Saga *Sagittarius Aiolos *Virgo Shakka *Kido Mitsumasa *Zeus *Ares (Saint Seiya) *Ares (Earth-Prime) *Hades *Poseidon *Pegasus Kouga *Pallas *Saturn *Venus Battles * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Female Category:God Category:Deity Category:Greek God Category:Immortal Category:Reincarnation Category:Saint Seiya Omega Characters